dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Destination: Guru
Destination: Guru is the twenty fourth episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Buruma ga Abunai!! Sushinchu wa Furiza no Te ni" (ブルマが危ない!! 四星球はフリーザの手に). The episode first aired on August 29, 1990. It's original American air date was January 31st, 1998. Summary Bulma had finally fallen asleep, when Vegeta came down finally locating her, and filled with rage. He easily kills Bulma, only for her to awaken discovering she was merely having a nightmare. In reality, Vegeta stood by his Dragon Balls, unable to move since Gohan could locate them. Large amounts of seismic activity began, as an enraged Frieza was shooting off beams of intense energy, but was unable to hit any of his targets. Frieza stood in his damaged ship surrounded by energy, his henchmen huddled together in fear. Vegeta started to get a bit worried, as without immortality he would be unable to stop Frieza. Bulma was trying to stop the dragon ball from rolling away, as a nearby explosion caused by Freiza caused it to roll into some shallow water. Krillin, and Gohan flew through the air using their minimum speed in order to avoid Vegeta. Krillin began to ponder how Vegeta's power continued to grow, which caused Gohan to doubt his hidden powers. However Krillin stated if a being at his level had some, Gohan wielded some as well. Bulma unwilling to get into the water, reached for a stick, and stretched out trying to pull the ball back to land. She accidentally pushed the ball farther into the water, but gave up thinking it would be better hidden from Vegeta. She checked the radar, shocked to see the ball moving away at a rapid pace. She wondered if Vegeta had grabbed it, scared that she would never see Yamcha again. Bulma pulled out a capsule, getting into a submarine and heading under-water to get the ball wanting to go down fighting. She slowed down after seeing that a ball had been taken by a sea monster, who swam away causing the ball to fall down into a deeper part of the Ocean. On Goku's space-pod, he had advanced to training at 100x regular gravity, even to the point that he harmed himself with his own Kamehameha wave. After being hit with the blast he was worn out, taking a senzu bean from the bag. He was instantly replenished, and gained yet another Zenkai. He decided to be more careful, as he had two more days before he would arrive on Namek. Bulma made her way down to a clam, where the dragon ball was hidden. She also spotted a giant pearl, and fantasized what it would be like to wear it. Filled with greed she passed over the mystical orb and went to retrieve the pearl. However it opened up a whirlpool which began sucking everything away including the dragon-ball. She went after the orb only to ball had fallen into a large amount of giant pearls, only to see it was a sea monster who used pearls to lure it’s victims to them. Bulma tried to escape, but the crab like monster wrapped its claws around the ship, and began to break the gas. Bulma searched for an escape capsule, wondering if it had fallen out of her pocket. She located the capsules, getting into a Mech right as the monster destroyed the ship. The crab went after Bulma still, as she desperately tried to avoid his claws. It stopped it’s attack, and lied down realizing the pearls were eggs, and her babies were hatching, and the monster was simply protecting her children. As a pillar fell towards the eggs, Bulma rushed forward grabbing the pillar saving the monster’s children. She pushed it aside, and the monster allowed it to grab the Dragon Ball. She made her way back to land, and headed back to her hiding spot with the Dragon Ball, as a blast of ki a landed near her. Two of Frieza's soldiers, Blueberry and Raspberry, flew down wanting to locate the other dragon balls and Vegeta. They threatened to bring her to Frieza, grabbing her, and flying her away. Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z